


Punishment

by Anxious_Bastard



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom John Marston, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dutchs big daddy dick, Edgeplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Dutch van der Linde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Bastard/pseuds/Anxious_Bastard
Summary: Dutch thought about the perfect Punishment for John.
Relationships: John Marston/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 12





	Punishment

John knew he was in trouble when he saw Dutch stomping towards him. "Mister Marston." He yelled as he approached him. How did he get himself into this situation? Ah, yes. The sheriff. John should get some food from the little shop in Valentine. But then he got into a fight with no other than the fucking sheriff himself. Dirty Bastard was harassing some girl. John later wished he hadn't said anything and just walked away, because after a brutal fist fight it turned out that this was some weird role play the girl and he were into. Dutch had sent Javier out to see what was taking him so long. Long story short. Javier found John, covered in mud with bloody knuckles and an angry sheriff with a broken nose. "Mister Marston." Dutch spat again. John looked up and met Dutch's gaze. "Look Dutch I'm sorry i-" "Enough!" Dutch cut him off. He pressed his hand against the bridge of his nose. "I said, 'go down there get some food and stay the hell outta trouble'. What the hell is so hard to understand about that?!. You won't sleep in camp tonight. You will get down there and sleep in a hotel or on your horses ass for god's sake. And tomorrow you will return, with the food. And you will pay with your own money. Got it? Marston?" John nodded. "Use your words, son." "Yes. Dutch." "Good. Now get the hell outta hear and take a goddamn bath." John again nodded and immidiatly got on his horse. He had looked and smelled worse. Far worse. But a bath would surely do him no harm.  
  
It was in the evening as John arrived in Valentine. The sun had not completely vanished yet. He got himself a hotel room and took a bath. He just got out of the tub when he heard someone knocking. "Come in." He said as he buttoned up his shirt. The door opened. It was Dutch. "Dutch, what are you doing here? How did you know where i am." John asked. "You're not that difficult to find. I wanted to talk to you." Talk? John raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you do that in camp?" "Well-" Dutch stepped in, closing the door behind him. John swallowed as he heard the quit click of a key. "-i wanted to go somewhere more private." Its been days since the two of them have had some time alone. Dutch had always called him into his tent when they both needed some distraction from all the horrible things happening around them. It wasn't love. They had never considered a romantic relationship. It was pure physical.  
"This is not the first time you willingly disobeyed a clear order, Mr Marston." Dutch barked. "M'sorry Dutch." John mumbled, staring at his feet. Dutch stepped forward, grabbing John's chin. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy! I don't care about your petty excuses. You didn't listen to me. And i damn well think you need to be punished for that, Marston." He growled. John's eyes widened a little. Dutch let go of his chin only to slowly walk around the younger man. It was like a predator admiring his prey before killing it. John flinched as a cold hand touched the back of his neck. Dutch swiped away the dark hair strains that covered John's pale skin. The hair on John's neck stood up as he felt Dutch's warm breath. Dutch suddenly sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to bruise the skin. John felt his pants tighten and took a sharp breath through his teeth. Dutch knew how much he loved being bit. He knew he loved the feeling of being owned, of being put in his place. Dutch let go of him and stepped back.  
  
"Strip." He ordered.  
  
John shuddered but did as he was told. His fingers were shaking as he started to take off his union suit. First the suspenders then the buttons. His coat landed on the floor, quickly followed by his pants and union suit. He turned around to Dutch but turned his head, cheeks flushed and red. Dutch chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. "Not so mouthy now, are we? Here-" He put his hands on his gun belt and motioned for John to come over to him. "Let's put those lips to a better use, hmm? Get on your knees boy." John wanted to complain about him being completely naked and Dutch still fully dressed but as he saw the look in the outlaw's eyes he swallowed his pride and knelt down in front of him. He leaned forward to mouth the fabric that covered Dutch's crotch. Dutch let his head fall back and a low moan escaped his lips at the warmth of John's mouth. "C'mon now get to work." He ordered and pulled slightly at John's still wet hair. John slowly opened Dutch's pants. Dutch was already hard. John didn't waste any time and immidiatly wrapped his lips around Dutch's cock. He heard Dutch cussing as he circled the head with his tounge. "You're so good at this." Dutch praised and John let out a satisfied groan at the compliment. He started to bob his head, taking every single inch Dutch had to give. Dutch's grip on his hair tightened and he forced himself deeper in the younger man's throat. He was thick which made it hard for John to breath properly.  
"Fuck- such a good boy, taking my cock so well"  
John started breathing through his nose, swallowing over and over again much to Dutch's satisfaction. He started to rock his hips, fucking John's mouth. John put his hands up against Dutch's thighs holding himself steady. He sputtered a little, with tears in his eyes he stared up at Dutch, begging for more. Greedy little slut. Dutch let out another moan as John pressed his tounge at the bottom of his length. Even though John would never admit it, he loved getting his throat fucked. He put his hands on Dutch's cock, stroking and pumping it while he let his tounge play with the tip. His hand wandered down, cupping his balls.  
  
Dutch pulled out, draging his cock across John's swollen lips smearing spit and precome all over his chin. Dutch once again grabbed his chin and pulled him up slightly. He crashed their lips together. Dutch kissed like he fought. Sudden and controlling. His could taste himself in John's mouth. He walked them to the little bed in the corner while getting rid of his clothes, including his rings which frightened John a little. Dutch was brutal during sex but he knew John could take it. Unlike Arthur John liked it rough, hard and fast. While Arthur liked to be kissed and praised John loved it to be manhandled. He loved when Dutch bruised him, marking him, claiming him as his own. He loved the feeling of having his hair pulled, the sharp, stinging pain in his scalp was driving him crazy. Dutch shoved him into the pillows, crawling over him. He fumbled open his belt, grabbed John's hands and tied them together. John whined, biting his lip as the egde of the rough leather cut in his flesh.  
"What am I going to do with you, hmm?" Dutch's big hands ran over the boy's slender body, his nails drawing red lines on the skin. "Such a pretty body, all mine." Dutch leaned down, pressing his lips against John's neck, placing small kisses and bites all over his collarbone. "Dutch, please I want you-" He couldn't finish his sentence because a hand wrapped around his throat. "You don't get to demand anything, that clear boy? You are my little whore. I do whatever I want whenever I want with you." John nodded, clawing at Dutch's hand. Dutch's fingers were applying pressure at his carotid artery and he started feeling dizzy. Tiny sparks of pmeasure shot through his whole body. He tried to suppress a moan but failed pathetically. His eyes rolled back and he let out another moan long and desperate. Dutch let go of him, slapping him across the face. "God, you're disgusting." He growled and John whispered a barely audible "Fuck." Slapping a hand over his mouth. "Yeah you like that don't you. You like when I tell you how fucking disgusting you are. How pathetic." John's eyes fluttered and another whimper escaped his lips.

Dutch turned him around, ass in the air, face burried in the sheets. John's breathing hitched. He let out a surprised groan as Dutch smacked his ass, his hand leaving a red mark on the skin. He spat on his hands and put one finger at John's entrance. He slipped in. "You're loose, I suppose you played with yourself when I wasn't around huh?" Dutch growled. John didn't answer and so Dutch grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, his lips now right next to John's ear. "Ah- yes i- I did." Dutch hummed and added two more fingers. "I bet you thought about me while you did it. About how i would fuck you on to the mattress, reminding you who you belong to." The whole time while he was talking he was fucking John with his fingers, twirling them, trying to find the spot that would make John see stars. "Ah! A-again." John cried out. There it is. " Oh fuck Dutch. Dont stop!"   
  
__________________________________________________________ Dutch was thick. He heard Dutch's low moans right beside his ear and it turned him on even more.  
  
"D-Dutch I think I'm gonna-" John keened and threw his head back into the sheets. Dutch's lips, thin and wet, curled into a cruel grin. He grabbed John's wrists ,which where still tied together tightly, and pinned them above their owners head. He ignored John's protest and grabbed the boy's slim waist with his other hand, holding him in place as he pulled out. "What the hell Dutch?!" John whined out squirming beneath the other man. The warm feeling that had built up inside of him vanished.  
"This is your punishment, son. You wanna act like a brat, you get treated like one and brats don't get to come until they behave." Dutch's devilish grin grew even wider as he thrusted back into John and immidiatly pulled out again. "Please." He begged breathlessl. "Hmm I love it when you're desperate like that, Marston." Dutch put his hand on John's cock and John started thrusting up trying to get himself off. "So eager." The other man chuckled and squeezed his hand even tighter around the sensitive flesh, making it impossible for John to do anything but arching his back and begging even more. "Please Dutch! Fuck- please let me come!" Tears were streaming down his face. Dutch slowly started moving his hand up and down. Too slow!.  
John bucked his hips what resulted in Dutch completely stopping. John's whole body shaking and he sputtered a mixture of begging and cussing. "Shit- please Dutch I can't take it. Please- please Daddy!" Dutch finally started moving his hand again. Rocking back into John with brutal force, mqtching his strokes with his thrusts. John moaned uncontrollably as he felt his climax approaching. "Oh fuck-" He cursed as he came. Cum splattering all over his chest. He tightened around Dutch's cock dragging him with him over the cliff. Dutch collapsed on topof him, his weight almost pressing all air out of his body.  
  
They were both panting, John's thighs were still shaking slightly and his hands were twitching. Dutch got on his knees beside him and started untying his hands. He kissed the marks that the leather had left behind on the man's skin. John whimpered quietly. "Shhh, you did so good. I'm proud of you, son." He swiped John's sweaty hair out of his flushed face. "Very proud." John smiled weakly, still panting and shaking. "Common lets get ourselfs cleaned up." Dutch picked him up like he weighted nothing and carryied him to the small wooden bathtub in the corner of the hotel room. He sat John in the tub and quickly slipped in next to him. John's head fell on Dutch's shoulder. Dutch started cleaning the both of them while John just sat there in the warm water trying not to fall asleep. He closed his eyes as exhaustion and tiredness took over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, thanks for readin! 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome.  
> Keep yer heads up!


End file.
